Elmer Mouse
Elmer Mouse is Mickey Mouse's loving adopted son. Roles Mickey Plays Papa In Mickey Plays Papa, Elmer was introduced as a baby, asleep in a basket, left by his mother, who was apparently poor and wanted him to have a better upbringing, so she also left a note telling whoever lives in the house of the doorstep she left him on to give him a good home, and he isn't "much trouble" while inside, Mickey Mouse was reading a horror story, "The Cry In the Night" with Pluto. All of a sudden, Elmer's sudden cries from outside frighten the two and they get out of bed to investigate, thinking he was a monster, but found him in the basket and decided to adopt him. Mickey and Pluto attempted to nurture and entertain him, but their attempts do not impress him and only make him cry until a mishap caused Mickey's nose to resemble Jimmy Durante, causing him to burst into laughter. Hero's Son and Rival's Nephew In this film, Elmer was having a nice daydream while on morning break on the last day of school, about him and the girl of his dreams, Maia Pfeffer. After the dream is finished, Elmer's two friends, Marius Kentis and Artie Holden come to tell him that Walter Cunningham has snuck to the backstage of their school's auditorium, where Principal Chesney was giving an inspirational speech to the students. Before the assembly is finished, Elmer, Marius and Artie watched as Walter snuck up from behind the principal, threw him into the backstage through the curtains, and Walter created his own fiery speech, railing against the benefits and honors that students are entitled to, but Elmer, Marius and Artie stop him. The rant fails in making Walter a popular schoolmate and impressing Maia Pfeffer; who is Elmer's current love interest who broke up with him a few years ago, and as result, he is sent to Chesney's office. Maia thanks Elmer for saving the auditorium and agrees to get together with him the coming evening. Eventually, Elmer, Marius, Artie and Walter are called in to the office, where they explain the occurrence and Chesney forewarns Walter's uncle, Mortimer Mouse that Walter's actions may result in him facing serious consequences, angering Mortimer. After school, the students takes separate sides of the main entrance so that Elmer can come out of the front door, to be greeted and congratulated by his fellow classmates, but before he can leave, he is given thanks by his teacher, Herr Schmidt, and Principal Chesney for making their last day of the school year. Elmer exits the school, running through the excited crowd of dismissed students, and Maia meets him at the beach for their get-together, but Walter has plans of revenge on Elmer for getting him in trouble. A rock zooms past him, shattering is painted bald eagle sculpture. Elmer sees this and notices Walter creeping up behind them. He gets Maia to go into hiding while he tries to fend him off, resulting in him wrecking Elmer's beach spot and a serious argument between the two and Maia ensues. Maia takes Elmer's side despite Walter's objections, angering him, prompting him to break into a run, hurting his feelings. Maia, upset with Walter's actions leaves for home too. That evening, Minnie Mouse finds a sad Elmer alone on the beach. Following her advice to be himself and not fight back with people like Walter, Minnie takes the boy to her boyfriend Mickey Mouse's home, where they start getting to know each other well. After the conversation Mickey allows Elmer to stay with him in his home in a spare bedroom while Mortimer and Walter argue about Walter's actions and his future, then setting a nefarious plan in motion. The next morning, Mickey takes Minnie out for a ride with him in a fancy car, and invites Elmer to come along with them. The three go to several locations that satisfy them all. They stop at a diner, where they meet Marius, Artie and Maia again, and their quirky friend, Dunbar Shoemeyer. Outside, Mickey's arch-enemy Pete overhears a conversation between Elmer and Mickey, he tells Mortimer, Walter and the latter's incompetent gang, the Kovacs, that Elmer has no parents and his mother is apparently dead, as he has heard. That afternoon, Mickey, Minnie and Elmer come to a cemetery, where Elmer leads them to his mother's grave. He tells them about his last memory of his mother, how she died, and how he first met Mickey. The story makes Minnie cry, and that's when he stops telling his story. The sad mice hold a moment of silence for Elmer's mother, until Pete, Mortimer and Walter sneak up behind them. As Walter openly insults Elmer in front of Mickey and Minnie and their friends because his mother his dead, and Mortimer tries to steal Minnie in front of Mickey, Elmer, his friends and the Kovacs, Mickey reaches a nearby phone booth to call the police as Pete pulls out a gun to kill the boys, but Elmer rams headfirst into Walter, Mortimer and Pete and falls unconscious from the impact. Pete, Mortimer and Walter are arrested by Police Chief O'Hara. Pete for attempted murder, Mortimer for coercing adultery, and Walter for excessive harassment. After they are arrested and being sent to jail, the paramedics come to take Elmer away while his friends all watch sadly. Days later, Elmer recovers in the hospital from a concussion that he suffered from ramming into the three imprisoned criminals, and is released with a discharge and reunites with his friends, who waited outside. Elmer bids his goodbyes to his friends, promising to see them again sometime in the next few weeks, they accept and admit he has always been a good friend in school and the bravest before they leave for home. Elmer goes to Maia's home to visit her, which overjoys Maia, who is told by him his grief over his mother, but she understands and tells him he has a good father figure who will take care of him. Mickey and Minnie also learn that Elmer is safe and are overjoyed to see him alive and well. Mickey accepts Elmer as an adoptive son, and he happily to introduces them as well as his fancy rat Bobo to Maia. Gallery Mouse Town Mickey and Elmer.png|Concept of Mickey and Elmer in Mouse Town. Elmer Mouse Town.png Quotes See them here. Relationships See them here. Trivia *According to Mickey, Elmer's favorite movie is Star Wars. **If you look closely in Elmer's finished room at the end of the first episode of Mouse Town, the poster for Star Wars can be seen. **When Elmer sees his finished room for the first time, Mickey has never seen him that happy since he took him out to see Star Wars. *Elmer has over 75 outfits. *Elmer is a good student and a responsible boy for his age and has never gotten in trouble a day in his life, ever. **Whenever he is told he can't have something, he listens to whoever tells him that. *Elmer's rivalry with Walter Cunningham began when he tried to get Maia back the instant she broke up with her and Elmer broke up the fight, and Maia started getting together with Elmer. Category:Students Category:Princes Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princes Category:Mice Category:Official Disney Heroes